thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt
Wyatt Mathew Halliwell was born February 2, 2003 (Aquarius) to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Wyatt is the first born child of his family, and the second generation of witches. When Wyatt was born, magic rested for a day, he is known accross the magical community as the Twice Blessed, he is also the wielder of Excalibur. Wyatt is the partiarch of the Coven and older brother to Chris and Melinda respectively, though he acts as an older brother to all of his cousins as well. Wyatt was a born leader, he is over protective, brave, strong, powerful, stubborn, and self-sacrificing. He is also the cousin most easily swayed to the side of evil due to the power he possesses and the fact that he was born in the manor. Wyatt is half witch, half whitelighter, and is the first of the twice blessed generation of Halliwell witches. He posses the powers of telekinesis, pyrokinesis, molecular combustion, projection, conjuring, energy balls, energy blasts, telekinetic orbing, orbing, healing, the ability to have a force field and the ability to wield Excalibur. He also is the second fire elemental, after his mother and the third cousin to access his element. Wyatt is the strongest of the second generation and the original leader of the Coven until his powers are bound when he is 26. History Early Life All magic ceases to work on the day of Wyatt's birth, foretold in a prophecy concerning the birth of the 'Twice-Blessed Child'. Magical creatures such as unicorns and golden geese are presented as gifts to hail the child's birth. When Wyatt is born, magic is restored. However, all are surprised when the baby is a boy. Demons attempt to abduct newborn baby Halliwell. Piper and her half-sister Paige each launch attacks on the demon market in an attempt to deter demons from coming after Wyatt. Having touched the child and seeing a glimpse of the future as Wyatt being the evil ruler of the world, a psychic demon the Crone puts out the word that the child is off-limits. In this episode, the child receives the name Wyatt Matthew Halliwell to honor his father, his aunt Paige, and the long tradition of Halliwell and Warren witches. Later, the Crone tries to steal Wyatt and use his power for herself in before the sisters kill her. Wyatt's great-grandmother Penny is summoned from the afterlife for baby Wyatt's wiccaning; she initially refuses to bless Wyatt because he is a boy and feels men cannot be trusted with power, though she later warms to him. When a Whitelighter from the future who calls himself Chris Perry arrives, ostensibly to help the Charmed Ones defeat the Titans of Greek mythology; in a moment left alone with Wyatt, Chris reacts to Waytt's protective bubble, noting Wyatt will learn to trust him. Wyatt is erased from existence by the magical "Cleaners" when he exposes magic by conjuring a massive dragon, until Piper persuades the Cleaners she can control him in. It is revealed that Wyatt is the heir to the mythical sword Excalibur of Arthurian legend. Chris's animosity towards Wyatt is revealed when Chris is brought to the future by his lover Bianca, Wyatt is revealed to be Chris's older brother, and ruler of the underworld in a dystopian future; though Chris reveals Wyatt grows up to be evil, he does tell the sisters he is Piper's son, though Phoebe learns Chris is her nephew through a premonition. Learning of the evil future, Whitelighter Elder Gideon vows to kill Wyatt to prevent this future, unaware that the trauma from sustained attempts are what turn Wyatt evil. Gideon successfully penetrated Wyatt's force field. Gideon enlists Barbas, Demon of Fear to help realize Leo's fear of an evil Wyatt; Leo is distracted fighting with a physical apparition of Wyatt while Gideon kills Chris. Leo is forced to kill Gideon while Wyatt looks just before Piper gives birth to Chris in hospital. As a toddler, Wyatt learns how to heal in order to save Piper's life. But the question of Wyatt's future morality is once again questioned. Piper is called to Wyatt's pre-school when he has begun talking to himself; in reality, Wyatt is talking to the demon Vicus, who is invisible and plots to slowly corrupt Wyatt with evil. Piper casts a spell so that she can better understand Wyatt, which has the effect of summoning adult Wyatt from the future. Future Wyatt kills several of Vicus' henchmen with a wide blast of explosive energy. After Vicus curses Wyatt's teddy bear, future Wyatt physically alters, becoming the evil Wyatt of the alternate timeline. Adult Wyatt seeks to take baby Wyatt to the future so that the family cannot alter his timeline, so the sisters set a trap for Wyatt using Leo as bait; Leo is able to convince baby Wyatt to give up the cursed teddy bear, restoring the timeline. The sisters place Wyatt and Chris in the care of his grandfather, Victor before they are forced to fake their deaths to defeat the demon Zankou. Using magical disguises to hideout as their own cousins, "the Bennetts", the Charmed Ones and Leo regain custody of Wyatt and Chris before regaining their real identities. A demon tells young witches Billie and Christy Jenkins that the Charmed Ones' self-interest and greed will lead to the dark future where Wyatt is evil; to protect the future from Wyatt, they must kill the Charmed Ones. The Jenkins sisters use Wyatt's powers to summon the Hollow — a dangerous mystical artifact that absorbs others' powers — and the Charmed Ones use their own to summon it too; the Jenkins steal Wyatt's abilities. Wyatt and Chris arrive from the future when they observe the timeline change and Wyatt's loss of his powers. He is the only one of all his cousins to not possess a telepathic connection within the Coven. Wyatt lets slip to their Aunt Phoebe that she and Coop are a true love and will have children together. In Season Nine the manor is poisoned and Wyatt remains unaffected due to his ability to cloak himself with his sheild, unlike baby brother Chris and Billie who need to be healed. Perviously to this Wyatt tried to orb the plants into the trash because he sensed they were evil when his mother accidentally brought them into the house. Wyatt along with Chris and Billie are kidnapped and placed into an invisible cage that they can't escape from. Shortly after the sisters discover them and return them to the manor safely. When the Four Horsemen attack Wyatt and Chris are taken by Leo to Magic School for safety. Unfortunatly the Horsemen were able to infiltrate Magic School and attack the students, teachers, and Elders situated there. Leo instructs Wyatt to put up his protective shield and keep Billie and Leo safe, he also helps vanquish several demons without any real concern which impresses his Billie and fuels her desire to win. 'Teenage Life ' Season 10 takes place when Wyatt is 15 years old. Always the protective, responsible older brother, Wyatt is hard on Chris when he realizes that Melinda, Pandora, Phoenix, and Astrid were taken from school, where Chris should have been taking care of them while he was away. Wyatt is the first of the Halliwell children to be abducted by Nalmus in a desperate attempt to protect his brother from an attacking demon. Wyatt is infected with demonic powers from Nalmus's own son Temelchus, he is the most able to resist the evil urges in this instance because stronger good magic runs through his veins. It is not until Thea, a friend and potential love interest from Magic School who is revealed to be Nalmus's daughter, shows up that she baits him into using his powers before she collaspses into his arms in a fit of sobs. Once the Charmed Ones save their children and they are sent back to the manor Wyatt notices Thea's unconscious body on the floor and realizes that she is their only chance to save their mothers. Wyatt convinces Leo to heal Thea and after some difficulty he succeeds. Wyatt helps Thea up and explains what has happened and asked her to help them defeat Nalmus and she agrees. Thea explains that first they need to get their powers back and that she had hidden them under her mothers cottage. Not trusting Thea to go alone, Wyatt volunteers to accompany her, begging his father to trust him with this, Leo eventually agrees. When they return Wyatt goes to find his father and Thea quickly hides some of the childrens powers she will need for her plan. When Wyatt returns to open the box he is upset to find some of them are missing, however, the ones they need are still there. Leo is suspicious of this but Wyatt defends Thea stating that they got the box together and if that's all that is there, then that's it. Wyatt along with Lola, Jr, and Cassandra take back their powers before going to the Underworld, leaving Thea behind at the manor. Once in the Underworld, Leo, Wyatt, Lola, Jr, and Cassandra split up Wyatt and Lola go one way around the back while the others make their way through the crowd. Whiles in hiding, Wyatt caught his mothers eye. He and Lola waited for the right opportunity to reveal themselves. Lola informs Wyatt that Thea is there and has the others powers but it is not until they appear on stage to save their mother that he sees her vanquished and is extremely concerned, fortunatly this is just a clone. Thea's attack gives them the opportunity they need to free attack Nalmus. Wyatt fought off the impending attack, watching helplessly as his injured father struggled to survive. He was forced to retreat to heal an injured Cassandra, just when the heal glow starts he has to abandon her in order to heal Jr while Lola distacts Nalmus so he can revive his injured cousins. Wyatt is the third cousin after Lola and Jr, respectively to access his element and nearly vanquish Nalmus. However, Thea appeared just in time to push Lola out of the way, breaking the connection and giving them time to escape. Upon returning to the manor, Wyatt was the first to arrive in the masaquere that was the attic. He first healed Patricia before moving towards Phoenix and Grace. Leo moved to help him but only Phoenix awoke, Brianna had already died and thus they were unable to heal her. Wyatt is informed that the sisters need help when they returned to vanquish Nalmus, he appears, much to the sisters confusion and they believed Thea tricked him. Piper tries to blast Thea into a wall but Wyatt orbs her out of the way just in time. Wyatt however defends her and Piper tells him she will deal with Thea later. The sisters attack Nalmus trapping him within the elements and when they are about to vanquish him, Thea takes the potions from the telekinetically, using Brianna's powers and vanquishes him herself. The explosion from the vanquish threw everyone back and knocked Wyatt unconscious temporarily. Thea kneels beside him in concern and it is at this point that Piper decides to regard Thea with a neutral attitude. Piper trusts Thea enough to leave her with her son while going to check on her sisters. Wyatt is embaressed when Piper turns to yell at him for being irresponsible and risking his life. After the battle Wyatt is seen with his cousin and immediate family playing soccer in the park. Here Thea comes to visit, admitting her feelings for Wyatt, they almost kiss before Melinda inturutps them and Thea shimmers away. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.